narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyoyo Neicha
Kyoyo Neicha ( Neicha Kyoyo ,許容ネイチャー ) is a chunin from Konahagakure who trains with ninjutsu and taijutsu. Background As a child Kyoyo was a coward. She used to run away a lot and she used to cry everytime. The people she is around calls her "The lonely Coward". Growing up Kyoyo had no friends and she just sits by her house everyday. Kyoyo didn't have a dream and people teased because of that. Her parents were both extraordinary ninjas and they expect Kyoyo to follow their path but Kyoyo being the coward that she is refused due to risks of death. Her dad , A powerful Uchiha Member, Was very mad Kyoyo because she refused to be a ninja, Her mom , A powerful ninja from the Neicha clan , said it was her choice and it's fine. As time passed her dad killed a lot shinobi he wasn't suppose to and decided to commit suicide. At this moment Kyoyo was only 5 years old. Before doing so he told Kyoyo to follow her own path and to risk your life for anyone, he then gave both of his sharingan to Kyoyo. Once Kyoyo's mom found out, she told Kyoyo to never show her eyes to anyone since the sharingan can't be deactivated. Her mom explained to Kyoyo that her dad's eyes are very dangerous so she should never show them to anyone but Kyoyo's dad's eyes could see through the first thing in front of it. Since then Kyoyo decided to become a ninja and promised herself she would risk her life for anyone. She asked her mom if she could train her and her mom told her she possesses the powerful ninjutsu of Wind Release . Her mom trained Kyoyo in Taijutsu and Ninjutsu everyday since then. When Kyoyo was 12, she woke up on day and found that her mother wasn't there, Kyoyo doesn't know if she was kidnapped or she abbondened Kyoyo. Kyoyo decided to join the academy and go on from there. Personality Now Kyoyo is a casual-like girl that mostly wont care about anything. She still is a bit of a coward but she doesn't take anything seriously except when it comes to missions. Kyoyo, unlike most girls, isn't the type to go for boys. Kyoyo is very picky and gets annoyed very quickly. She Isn't the type to be all jumpy but if she feels accomplished she could be very happy. Kyoyo also seems a bit bossy, she likes to do missions and fight but when she is out of chakara,She bosses her teammatescaround. Also, when somthing embarassing about Kyoyo is said, she gets very..Embarassed. Appearance In part 1 , Kyoyo wears a wears a dark cyan long sleeved top with Light Torquoise loose sleeves. She wears a red and green hat with the Konaha symbol . She has a light chesnut coloured hair. She wears daek blue gloves with black trimmings. She has Black shorts with a blue tool pocket. On her right leg, a portion is covered by bandages. She wears short dark blue ninja shoes with dark cyan trimmings. She also wears light gray socks that go up from her ankle to her knee. In part 2, Kyoyo wears a Dark Cyan and Dark blue hat with the konaha symbol on it and is now wearing long dark blue gloves with grey trimmings. She is wearing a sleeveless dark green top with red and gray shorts. On her left leg, a short portion is covered in bandages and on her right, a big portion is covered in bandages. She is wearing Dark blue ninja shoes with grey trimmings. Abilities Kyoyo's attack strategy is rather unusual, seeing as she usually lets the enemy make the first move. Kyoyo also has a very small amount of chakara so she can't fight for long. Tools Kyoyo uses the Explosive tag , Kunai and Shirukens at most situations. Explosive Tag Kyoyo uses explosive tags to blow up a section of a forest or land. She also uses it to create traps although, as she isn't very smart, she tends to fails a lot. Explosive Tags Traps The traps that Kyoyo creates usually consists of Wires and explosive tags. She thought that if the enemy trips over the Wires the tags could blow up but Kyoyo was correct about her theory. Kunais Kyoyo is higly skilled in using the kunai as her aim is very accurate. She can aim to trap the enemy in one place. Shurikens Kyoyo uses shurikens a lot less than kunais but she still likes to use them.She mostly uses them lead people away . She also uses them for trapping the enemy. Ninjutsu Kyoyo's ninjutsu is rather powerful as she has been able to master the Wind Release ninjutsu. She defeated several shinobi with her techniques and is now a highly trained and highly skilled Wind user of Konahagakure. She was trained by her mother who dissapeared when Kyoyo was a child and is now training with Temari. Kyoyo's wind ninjutsu is pretty fast and her reaction is pretty quick too. Wind Release Ninjutsu Kyoyo's Wind release ninjutsu has been with her since she was a little kid. She uses Wind release Ninjutsu in every fight she had and also to break down trees or anything in her way. Medical Ninjutsu Kyoyo has never trained to become a medical ninjutsu but her friends , Sakura,Ino and [Hinata always expected her to become a medical Nin. Taijutsu Kyoyo always loved fighting with Taijutsu and was first trained by her mother. Now Kyoyo trains taijutsu by herself . She is not the best taijutsu fighter but certainly not the worst. The strength of her taijutsu is pretty weak but she can dodge really quick and confuse others with her taijutsu and shadow clone combo. Taijutsu and Shadow Clone Combo This Combo is where Kyoyo sends her clones to fight the enemy while Kyoyo stays underground. While the enemy is distracted Kyoyo jumps up from the ground and starts to fight the enemy using her taijutsu. Genjutsu Kyoyo is poor in genjutsu, although she has the sharingan to use genjutsu, she has never activated her sharingan on anyone because of the risks of death and the risks of killing her friends. She has never tried to use genjutsu and genjutsu is one of her biggest weaknesses. Intelligence Kyoyo was never very smart as she always makes mistakes and t most times can't think of the best strategies. She will mostly fail at creating traps or such. Stats Part I Introdiction Arc In the beginning Kyoyo is seen sitting next to Hinata which was her only friend in the academy. Kyoyo was still a cowardly child that not a lot of people liked. Hinata was the only one she can relate too. She graduated class with the rest of her classmates. She got teamed up in team 20 with , Rainon Sakkaku and Kurōanimaru Kasai who both never knew much about Kyoyo. Chunin Exams Arc In the chunin exmas, Kyoyo was very serious since she wanted to follow her father's footsteps. Although she failed in the third round, people saw her as a powerful ninja that can use ninjutsu and taijutsu in a very powerful way. Even though she failed she still got promoted to chuin because of her impressive Ninjutsu and Taijutsu skills. Invasion of Konaha Arc Once Orochimaru invaded konaha , Kyoyo got scared and almost ran away. Orochimaru has killed and once Kyoyo found out , Kyoyo didn't care too much since she never thought of the hokage as heroes and people hated her for that .Some people almost threw her out of the country but the Fifth hokage said that she is from Konohagakure and we can's attack her like she's an enemy. Part II Trivia According to the databook: * She has never used her Sharingan * She loves rice * She really likes he Inoshkachou formation * She has a lot of different opinions one on thing * She can never make a decision * She walks really slow (except for missions) * She has completed 20 missions : 5 D-ranked missions, 12 C-ranked missions 1 B-ranked missions and 2 A-ranked missions. Category:DRAFT